Together We'll Walk
by RainbowZombies
Summary: After the events of Crash Course, The L4D1 survivors takes the armored truck to Savannah because they heard that the evacuation station is still available but The L4D1 survivors meet the L4D2 survivors on a bridge in Rayford. Death Toll through Blood Harvest never happened. Inspired by the L4D2onL4D1 campaign-The Passing.


"God dammit the generator stopped!" Nick hissed. The horde had not shown any signs of dying down as the survivors continued to bombard gunfire. Ellis thought to himself '_I gotta restart it for my friends…I just gotta._' He looked at his remaining shells for his auto shot gun, 6 shells left he counted. Rochelle and Nick were also low on ammo for their M16s. With each passing moment the horde grew larger and larger, but suddenly the familiar cry of a Tank was heard. Not one, not two, but three Tanks cries echoed. Ellis wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. He was going to take the leap. As if in slow motion, he walked towards the end of the bridge with his heart beat deafening within his ears. In a swift motion he was pulled back by Coach. Ellis was plaster in a confused face. That's when Ellis noticed Coach had stepped forth. "COACH NO!" he shouted but it was too late. Coach had already ventured off the bridge to restart the generator. Rochelle and Nick fired what was left of their remaining ammo into the horde that began surrounding Coach. Ellis, once again began to step towards the bridge's edge, feeling the ground below him rise up into the air. The Tanks had focused on Coach than them. It was the end for him. Once 4 had now become 3. A few tears trickled down Rochelle's face as Nick held her delicately in his arms, trying his best to comfort her. Her tears stained his once white suit, but he did not care. As for Ellis…he could not even speak or even feel anything. Numb? That has to be what he felt. A sudden urge coursed through him an urge to shout…

"Ellis, come on, we need to get to the safe room on the bridge and decide our next plan" Nick softly spoke. He was hurting just as bad but he couldn't show it. Nick just always had to maintain that **"I don't care about anything**" style. He let go of Rochelle to place a hand on Ellis's shoulder but Ellis just continued to look down at the blood pooling on the ground and those hungry eyes of the infected snarling and staring up at him. "Let's go sweetie..." Rochelle voice struggled to even say that. The young man looked one more time before following his friends to the safe room on the bridge. "Goodbye Coach…"

* * *

Zoey sat inside the armored truck looking out towards the barred up windows. A slight sigh exited her lips; she was tired of sitting inside this stupid truck. "How long until we get to the Savannah evac?" she asked to Bill who had been driving for the past 2 hours. "Zoey, be patient we'll be there soon. We just need to get through Rayford without any goddamn zombies stopping us." Bill stated. "I hate Rayford." Francis chimed in. The weather in the South is so much more different than what Zoey was used too. Although she didn't mind it that much, a new experience for her, she guessed.

"Hey come on Zoey, cheer up, I got a good feeling about this evac." Louis patted her back gently. She brushed a small piece of brunette hair behind her ear and forced a smile "Yeah I hope so." The truck came to an abrupt halt as Zoey and Louis lunged forward a bit. "Why'd we stop?" Louis asked while standing up to enter the cockpit. "The bridge is raised" Bill said as he opened the backdoor to the vehicle. "Grab your weapons, just in case." The other 3 survivors followed him outside the truck to examine this bridge. They looked up at the mighty metallic structure high into the air but Zoey noticed the clouds are darkened. Soon a rainstorm would be upon them. In the corner of her green eyes she noticed a blood trail near the generator that stretched from it to a dark room that left a gloomy aura. While the 3 men were discussing a way to lower the bridge, Zoey took this time to follow the trail of crimson plasma. Her pistols were ready for anything that might be inside. She turned on the flashlight on her right pistol and was face-to-face with bloody, lifeless man leaning against the wall. His yellow and purple polo shirt was stained with blood and he was missing his right arm and left leg. "Poor guy." She hushed to herself.

"Zoey, where are ya?" Francis called out to her. In a few seconds Zoey reappeared from the dark room with grief in her eyes. "What's the matter, Zo?" Louis noticed her change in demeanor before the other 2 could. "It's nothing" she somewhat lied. It wasn't like she knew the guy but at the same time he was a survivor just like her. "There's got to a switch to lower the bridge." Louis assumed but this said switch was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Ellis and Nick sat silently in safe room having internal discussions with the events that just unfolded just a couple hours ago. Rochelle had fallen asleep on a sleeping bag Nick had lied down for her. Nick had also placed his white jacket on her to keep her warm. He knew deep down Rochelle was also hurting extremely. Coach was like a father to her and of course Ellis as well. Nick sighed heavily and decided to light a cigarette. Was he suppose to lead them now? Nick never really thought he could take on the burden of caring for others or the leadership role but it seems he wasn't given a choice here. Ellis hadn't spoken since the incident, the young man just stared into nothing. "Hey Ellis, you okay?" the conman rose to his feet and stared down at the mechanic. "Ellis?" This time Ellis looked up at him and just simply nodded, quietly returning his gaze to floor.  
The older man exited the safe room with a sigh while brushing his fingers through his sleek black hair. In a few remaining hits he finished the cigarette and tossed it over the side of bridge. Glancing around to see water dance in a calm flow he heard voice that he knew could not be infected.

"Francis shut your mouth and open your eyes! Does that look like a switch?" An annoyed old man shouted. Nick couldn't help but smirk at that vest wearing monkey getting scolded at. "I'm looking Bill!" Francis retorted back.

The con artist decided to speak up "YOU GUYS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING?" The four from the North looked up at this man in an aqua colored button down shirt. "HEY THERE, CAN YOU LOWER THE BRIDGE SO WE CAN GET OUR TRUCK ACROSS?" Zoey shouted over sound of rain beginning to pour.

"WHERE YOU GUYS HEADED?"

"SAVANNAH!"

"I HATE TO BURST YOUR BUBBLES BUT WE JUST CAME FROM THERE AND ITS OVERRUN!" Ellis exited the safe room from hearing shouts coming from Nick, curiously enough he wanted to see who he was talking to.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ITS OVERRUN?"

Ellis this time shouted down at them with his normal tone "HOWDY MISS, I'M FROM SAVANNAH MA'M, SORRY TO SAY BUT NICK'S RIGHT. WE CAN LOWER THE BRIDGE FUR YA BUT I DON'T RECKON YOU HEAD OVER DER! HOW ABOUT YA COME UP HERE SO WE DON'T BRING ANY ZOMBIES HERE!"

Zoey could see the pain behind his words, the sorrow in his eyes. Her heart broke seeing a man she didn't know struggle. "AND HOW DO WE GET UP THERE?"

"YOU CAN TAKE THAT ELEVATOR OVER THERE AND HOP ON THE BRIDGE!" Nick pointed towards the elevator in the building behind the generator.

"We'll let's get to the elevator." Bill announced as he lead the group to meet close up with these new strangers.


End file.
